


Диалоги AU

by altennie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Prisoner of War, Sith, opposing viewpoints
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altennie/pseuds/altennie
Summary: Ситх-воин, Гнев Императора, и рыцарь-джедай, Герой Тайтона, застревают на поврежденном корабле где-то посреди космоса... у них есть время поговорить





	1. Проснуться в беде

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dialogues AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8006134) by [brightephemera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightephemera/pseuds/brightephemera). 



 

Ро пришел в себя — руки связаны спереди, он лежал на боку, и лежать так было очень, очень больно.

 

Джедай перевернулся на спину, и боль стала немного слабее. Голова всё так же пульсировала болью. Он осмотрелся. Силовое поле окружало его с трех сторон. Металл сверху, снизу и сзади, как ещё одна стена.

 

Ситх. Гнев Императора. Такая быстрая, такая... смертоносная. Он сражался с ней до упора, и полчаса прошло, пока она не взяла над ним верх. Почему она его не убила?

 

Где жизнь, там надежда. Он попытался сесть, решил, что это плохая идея, и привалился к стене. Зеленые кисти рук и предплечья все ещё были покрыты следами боя, частично их скрывали металлические наручники, соединенные обескураживающе крепкой цепью. Возле него было неглубокое ведро, чистое и пустое. Его клетка находилась в пустой черной комнате, свет в ней исходил только от мерцающих прямоугольников, объединенных в жесткие вертикальные линии. Её корабль, верно. Должен быть её. Никому больше она пленника не передоверит. Не много найдется людей, храбрых достаточно, чтобы держать в плену джедая. Особенно — он не стал бы отрицать, что репутация имеет свой эффект — Героя Тайтона.

 

Он расширил свои ощущения через Силу. Здесь они были странно приглушены. Он мысленно исследовал стены в поисках слабого места, какого-то нарушения, уязвимости в контрольной панели. Ничего не нашлось.

 

Из-за запертой двери послышался шум. Дверь отворилась, впуская саму Гнев, в облегающей чёрной броне и узком чёрном же плаще, чёрно-серебряная маска-шлем на голове. Такой она была и во время их битвы. Она двигалась как смерть, быстрая и уверенная.  
Она остановилась возле его клетки, рядом с силовым полем.

 

— Гнев, — сказал он, запрокидывая свою больную голову, чтобы посмотреть на неё. — Гляжу, тебе после драки досталось всё самое лучшее.

 

— Да. — Она стояла прямо, неподвижно, расправив плечи. — Вижу, ты преуспел в том, чтобы её пережить.

 

— Ты или твои люди, должно быть, лечили меня. Так что только болит всё.

 

— Это и была моя цель. Не что-то, что требовалось потом подчищать.

 

Она сказала это с гордостью. Ну да, она и должна гордиться, если она действительно сдерживалась, чтобы не убить его.

 

— Твой самоконтроль достоин восхищения.

 

— Твое поведение — тоже. Ты достойный враг. Как я и надеялась.

 

Он не знал, как реагировать на комплимент от этой женщины, да она ничего лишнего и не сказала. Он немного поменял позу.

 

— Ты куда-то везешь меня?

 

— К моему господину. Император Ситхов. Он желал, чтобы я лично имела дело с тобой. Его воля. Моя рука. В этот раз сбежать будет не так легко.

 

— Ясно.

 

Что за император, подумал он, одного он вроде уже убил? Вот как дело кончилось? Встретиться с кем-то, с кем он уже однажды сражался?

 

— Я думал, твой господин сейчас уже легенда.

 

— Повергнутый, он поднимется вновь. Это я видела. Это он, джедай, и он помнит твоё лицо.  
Она говорила так же, как во время их очень короткого разговора перед боем.

 

— Ты всегда так разговариваешь?

 

Она помолчала, подбирая слова. Интересно, разразится ли она снова чем-то в высоком стиле? Она грозная, опасная, да, но он должен был хотя бы спросить.  
— Я. Говорю. Что. Хочу. Сказать, — ответила она, выделяя каждое слово. — Думаю, это отражает суть.

 

— О, да, без сомнения. Так... э... Это твой собственный корабль?

 

— Тебе нет нужды это знать.

 

— Здесь только мы?

 

— Конечно, нет. Я знаю свои способности и твои пределы, но я не настолько глупа, чтобы допустить просчет.

 

Как его тюремщики в прошлый раз, когда его против его воли удерживали среди ситхов? Было бы невежливо это напоминать.

 

— Как скоро мы прибудем к твоему господину?

 

— И это тебе нет нужды знать.

 

Она давала ему драгоценное время придумать план побега.

 

— Если бы я мог...

 

Корабль встряхнуло. Ро сжал зубы, сдерживая боль, пока тряска, казалось, била его по поврежденному боку.

 

Гнев быстро осмотрелась, затем явно сфокусировалась на нем.  
— Представь себе, — сказала она, — мой господин хочет лишь, чтобы ты умер там, где он может это видеть. Если ты попытаешься сбежать, я сделаю с тобой все, что захочу, так долго, как захочу, прежде чем ты умрешь.

 

— Может, ты лучше посмотришь, что там не так с кораблем?

 

Она развернулась и вышла прочь, плащ взметнулся волной за её спиной.


	2. Проблемы с транспортом

_Рут узнает, что именно случилось с её кораблем._

Рут перешла на бег, как только оказалась вне поля зрения Героя Тайтона. Она обрушилась на мостик, едва удерживая равновесие в серии рывков и поворотов корабля. Чтобы ни происходило, они уже не в гипере.

— Пирс! — Её капитан гвардии стоял позади пилотского места на мостике. Один из её солдат управлял через шлем, другой рулил с навигаторского места.

— Докладывай!

— Похоже, в вещах джедая оказался дроид. Приказывал Невету обыскать сумку — должно быть, обыск был невнимательный. Эта штука поплавила наши коммы и саботировала гипердрайв. Мы вышли в пространство как раз вовремя, чтобы влететь в астероидное поле. — При очередном резком повороте Пирс покачнулся, но не выглядел потерявшим равновесие. — По-дурацки получилось.

Рут сдержала себя. Из фронтального обзорного окна было видно камни, камни и камни, богатый набор камней. Точно, пространство.

— Как скоро мы выберемся?

— Развернулись, — сказал пилот сквозь сжатые зубы. — Минуты через две.

Весь корабль сотрясся, и не от маневров пилота.

— Возьмите всё под контроль, — рявкнула она. Ей нравились эти люди, насколько ей кто-то вообще может нравиться, но ранг требует должного поведения. — Где дроид?

Навигатор протянул руку, показывая обгоревший шарик размером едва ли в два кулака. Он шевелил несколькими металлическими ножками.

— Как это пропустили?

— Я с Неветом еще поговорю, — мрачно сказал Пирс. — По крайней мере, пока мы можем сказать, что оно повредило только гипердрайв и коммуникации.

— Ну еще только — что мы застряли здесь, и у нас ничего, кроме субсветовой и ящика с инструментами в шкафу.

— Мы справимся, мой лорд.

Ещё один удар.

— Вытащите. Нас. Отсюда, — прорычала Рут.


	3. Без маски. Стакан воды.

Тряска закончилась. Прошло несколько часов. Наконец Гнев Императора вернулась, все ещё в черной броне и маске. Ро было любопытно, она что, и за стол так садится? А спит как?

— Гнев, — сказал он, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги. — Я могу чем-то помочь?

— Твой маленький приятель-дроид изрядно повеселился в наших системах, прежде чем мы его поймали.

В её руке LR-43 беспомощно пытался вырваться. Она бросила его наконец на пол перед Ро и активировала меч.

— Довольно.

Она разрубила его.

Это было верное маленькое существо, и хорошая компания иногда. Интересно, успел он послать сигнал бедствия? Глупо было бы спрашивать.

— Дроид на связь не выходил, — сказала Гнев. — Мы движемся на только на субсветовых скоростях... но твои обстоятельства не лучше, чем были.

— Ну, в ближайшие двенадцать часов я не умру. — Уже достижение.

Она задумалась.

— Не будь так уверен.

Думала она достаточно долго, чтобы её слова не прозвучали как шутка.

Ладно, еще одно дело у него есть.  
— Я хочу пить, — сказал он извиняющимся тоном. — Могу я попросить воды?

Она заговорила громче, не поворачивая головы.  
— Пирс, воды для нашего гостя.

Ро постарался, чтобы в его взгляде было столько же невинности, сколько искреннего удивления.  
— Вот что я такое? Гость?

— Ты в моих владениях и все ещё дышишь. — Он мог бы поклясться, что сейчас она улыбается. — Так что да, должно быть.

— Думаю... тогда я должен сидеть тихо.

— Очень разумно.

— А можно, я увижу твоё лицо, прежде чем это все закончится?

Она стояла молча примерно с полминуты.

Наконец она подняла руки и расстегнула что-то на затылке. Ловким свободным движением она потянула маску вперед и вверх, стягивая ее вместе с обтягивающей черной шапочкой. Бледное человеческое лицо, с отметками на лбу и щеках, из-за прилегающей маски. Её глаза были поразительно голубые, её волосы темно-рыжие, пара слежавшихся прядей упала свободно, тогда как остальные были тщательно убраны под тесный черный капюшон. Она была молода. Не старше, чем он сам, точно, хотя выражение лица её старило.

— Это не потому, что ты так захотел, — сказала она, её маленький рот изогнулся в насмешке. — Но я не боюсь встать лицом к лицу с тобой.

— Верно. Ты мало чего боишься.

— У меня нет причин бояться. А ты, джедай? Ты боишься?  
Серьезный вопрос, и заслуживает серьезного ответа.

— Как ни странно — нет. — В конце концов он встретил равного себе, и даже сильнее.. — Хотел бы я успеть сделать больше. но я сделал, что мог.

— Похоже, у тебя будет время примириться с Силой.

— Я всегда в согласии с Силой.

— Хм. Вдохновляюще.

Как она жила, вне гармонии с Силой? Как вообще можно жить без этого, если её чувствуешь? Он открыл было рот, но вовремя остановился.

Она нахмурилась.

Даже в сапогах она немного ниже его ростом. Её присутствие больше, чем её тело.

Кто-то постучал в дверь, кто-то очень высокий и широкий. «Мой лорд». Он протиснулся внутрь, только поднятой бровью отреагировав на её открытое лицо, и протянул ей стакан с водой.

— Спасибо. Можешь идти. — Она повернулась к небольшой металлической раме, встроенной в клетку на уровне пола. Активировала один из мечей. — Отойди назад, джедай.

Ро послушался. Что она сделала там, Ро не видел, но силовое поле в раме исчезло, и она поставила стакан внутрь клетки. Затем она убрала руку и снова включила этот участок поля. Потом выключила меч и отступила назад.

— Спасибо, — сказал он.

— Скоро я принесу пищу. — Она повернулась к двери. — Может быть, ты умрешь завтра.

 

Она вышла прочь.


End file.
